Hidden Truths Deep Inside
by m3koko
Summary: Aera is ambushed in a cave with funny things and stupid things READ cool pairing hints inside I DO NOT OWN ANYOF THE CONTENTS BUT THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

Darkly Truths~

Summary: Aera is separated from Arno and now trapped in a cave with the black swordsman. What will happen? This will hopefully soon turn out to be Gabriel x Aera (P.S. I suck at summaries xD... and Aera has forgotten Gabriel is the Black Swordsman)

No flames please, but constructive criticism is fine ~

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the summon night characters.

"Dammit!" Aera sighed.

Aera was separated from Arno by a wall of rock. Aera had to free herself but the cave was in total darkness so she couldn't see. Seeing as there was nothing to do, Aera decided it was better to have a walk around to find another exit before Arno decided to get help, besides Arno could have just stopped to have a friendly chat with the wind. Aera shuddered at the thought.

While walking around she tripped over what she thought was a rock. "Oww" said Aera nursing her leg.

"Grrrrrrr."

Aera quickly backed away from the spot, panicking. Whatever it was that growled was either warning or about to attack her. She started praying that Arno would use its gender confused brains and go to the village for help. Meanwhile the growling stopped.

"You……." A mysterious voice rang out.

"Who are you?" asked Aera.

"Heh. Lucky me. I get to spend a few hours in a cave with my _target_" said the mysterious assassin emphasizing some words.

"Oh cool! Are you like one of those cool ninja people who jump in and out and kill people for other people and like, you leave no trace so the detectives from CSI can't find anything?" Aera chattered.

"Ummmmm, I guess so... and that's the best job description I've had, some other people saying that I live a bad life." sighed the voice.

"Awwwww... Poor you, where's your head though? I want to pet you to make you feel better." Aera asked timidly.

"I believe I'm fine thank you. Now back to business - I'm to eliminate you under the promise of Gedham Camcarossa." said the assassin with a fierce tone.

"Hmmmm..? Did you say something?" asked Aera bluntly. Not listening to the last part properly.

The Black Swordsman fell over on his back in the darkness, legs and eyes twitching. "No, I didn't say anything..."

"So like, what time do you wanna get out of here? And I don't mind helping you." Aera said.

"Oh don't worry about _that..._ We'll get out - but the only one getting out alive will be ME" the voice sneering.

"Whatcha gonna do to me?" asked Aera finally feeling some fear.

"Haahahahahaha! Prepare yourself!"

"Haahahahaha! Prepare yourself!" It echoed once.

"Haahahaha! Prepare yourself!" It echoed again.

"Who are you, who _dare_ interferes?" The assassin inquired.

"Umm why are you talking to echoes? You're... weird..." Aera said, scared.

Aera was getting so scared that she decided to take out her special weapon... Her Fabled Amateur Dagger that had been upgraded with 2 blaze ores and Crimson horn. Emitting a warm orange light, it revealed the other person. It was the Black Swordsman! Aera was confused now. She could distinctively remember facing the Black Swordsman when trying to retrieve the Daemon Edges. Aera had no more time to dwell in her memories as he flung himself forward sword bared. Remembering to defend herself from the blow with her Fabled Amateur Dagger, she stepped back. Aera now decided there was only one way to solve this problem. Bribery.

"STOP! I'll give you a cookie! My cookies are yummy..." Aera offered. _You're so evil, those aren't yours, they are Tatiana's! _Her inner self said.

"Cookies..? I love cookies! GIMME COOKIES!" The Black Swordsman growled.

"Okay sure, but I wanna feed it to you to show that I'm in control."

"Grrrrrrrr... Fine! As long as I get a cookie..." grunted the Swordsman.

Reaching out forward, Aera felt the ice cold helmet on his head and pried it off gently. Moving her hand around, she felt for the Black Swordsman's head she placed her hand on his head and started moving the cookie towards the mouth with her other hand. She placed the cookie into its mouth and waited for him to chew.

"Mmmmmm, yum..." The Black Swordsman was savoring the cookie.

Aera kept moving her hand around the head. Thinking she had felt large fluffy ears on the head. Deciding on the spot, to ask him about them. "My, what nice furry ears you have." Aera was complimenting, thinking about how soft they were.

"Thank you - and I have them to better hear you with."

Aera was just about to say more until she just remembered the story of Little Red Riding Hood. Aera sneered to herself about how she could be so STUPID. She definitely was NOT falling for this.

"AAAAAAAAEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHERE AREEEEEEEE YOU AEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA" came a massive blast of sound that sounded remarkably like Arno, cutting through the silence.

Reducing Aera to a mumbling blob, the sound burst continued through. Arno suddenly appeared carrying the sister to the Fabled Amateur Dagger that had been upgraded with 2 blaze ores and a crimson horn - the Fabled Amateur Dagger... That had been upgraded with 2 gale ores and a wyvern claw.

"There you are! I've been looking for you... everywhere! Let's get out of here." said Arno excitedly

"Sure" mumbled Aera.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I ASKED WHETHER YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE OR NOT!!" Arno shouted again.

"I SAID YES! OK ARNO! JUST SHUT UP! NOW THAT IS AN ORDER!!!" Aera was screaming too now.

As the two left, the Black Swordsman had fainted - the sound bursts being too much for him, coming from Aera and Arno. Aera and Arno didn't notice him as they quickly left for Cliff Village.

_____________________________________________________________

Yay First chapter up so how'd you like it if i have like any grammatical errors tell me and please dont flame although i dont mind constructive crit! thnx

...

...

...

DONT THINK I"VE GONE YET YOU BETTER SUBMIT A REVIEW OR ELSE besides next chapters will be dedicated to first few reviewers *giggle*


	2. Chapter 2

Haii Again I'm back xD thnx for reviewing SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN BEtTEr THEN THE FIRsT (I hope) xD Also Thnx to people epecially Ichigo -usagi Wizu for reviewing first three cheers for him/her. Ok on with the story

Somewhere in the cave from chapter 1……

"Erghhh, Where am I?" the Black Swordsman said, groaning.

The Black Swordsman was trying to remember what had caused him to faint. He distinctly remembered the screams and shouts that his target had uttered. He raised his hands to rub his head. He grinned "time to escape" he thought. He lifted himself up and then started walking to the entrance.

Meanwhile at Master Blaire's house a distinct giggling and moaning sound was heard throughout cliff village. Aera happened to be awake at the time and thinking that it was her duty she would check the sound. Aera opens the door only to shut it back twice as fast as she opened it, her face was burning red

"Sorry, Orin I didn't know you were that type of guy" giggled Aera

Aera's apology went unheard as she heard Nina giggle harder and even sounded like a moan. Aera decided to tell maser Blaire that this game Orin was playing was rather M rated and Master Blaire was strict about his ratings.

Flash Back

Orin, Tatiana and Aera were sitting on the couch watching star wars.

"What are you doing, What is this violence?" asked Master Blaire

"Watching star wars" replied the three

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU THAT IS TOO VOILENT FOR YOU TURN IT OFF IMMEDIATELY OR FACE MY WRATH!"

"ok……" Cried everyone.

Back to the present.

Aera was walking to Master Blaire's room. She knocked lightly on the door. She hears a "come in". Opening the door gently she sees her ex room in pure chaos there are shapestones everywhere while pieces of material everywhere ranging from iron ore to bushido scrolls. Aera moves a little closer to tell him "Master Blaire?"

"hmmmm, what do you want?" he said

"how come Orin gets to have fun with Nina. I want to have fun too it's not fair he gets to play m-rated games." Aera added with a voice that sounded like deadly honey.

_a few seconds past........._

"WHAT IS HE DOING, WHICH M – Rated GAME IS HE PLAYING?" shouted Blaire.

Almost as if answering the question an earsplitting moan/giggle resonated throughout the house. Aera merely pointed down at Orin's room and covered her ears. Master Blaire proceeded to his weapons cupboard and almost walked into it as it was so big. Aera could hear Master Blaire laughing the evilest laugh he had ever laughed. Aera collapsed to the floor with terror as he shuffled within the cupboard axes, swords, spears, drills and knuckles. Blaire finally emerged with 2 Weapons both of the same design but different shape.

"Let me introduce you to my ultimate weapons. My Spear Contraception and my sword Castration!, MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Blaire just laughed.

Aera looked at Blaire and fainted. Blaire however, happened to be full of energy and moved downstairs to lecture Orin. Blaire opened the door to find the scene. He turned red. Nina was spread over the bed with Orin asleep next to her.

"ORIN!!!" screamed Blaire.

Orin jolted himself he looked like he was having a seizure. Nina woke up and screamed and covered herself only for the blanket to fall right through her body. She disappeared through the floor. Blaire looked around and gave Orin the stare that clearly said "EXPLAIN YOUSELF"

"Urrrrrr we had too much alcohol, Gedharm made us drink it!" Orin lied

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH THE GEDHARM GANG" shouted Blaire

"It's not my fault he attracted me!" Orin shouted.

Blaire looked stunned and stared at Orin, Orin stared back. Orin was starting to get worried why was his dad like that.

"DAD?" Orin asked

Orin got up and punched him across the face and Blaire collapsed onto the floor. Orin realised that he had just fainted with his eyes open.

_5hours later_

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ a cry boomed from the room. Aera awoke and a big growl went through the house "arghhhhh i'm HUNGRY" she wailed

She quickly rushed to Blaire's room "DADDY!, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, Aera said super fast

Blaire had gotten pissed off and now shouted " SHUT UP AND GO EAT SOMETHING BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"You can't you're not the Edge Fencer! Teheee... if you kill me not only will you be charged with murder but also charged with treason for stopping me sealing Goura,"

replied Aera with a grin.

'Oh well, I'm going out for a nighttime walk.' Aera said.

Aera walked through the outskirts of the village and went to the Borzak Garden to visit her friend Gabriel

"Hmmmm no one's here...... should I wait?" Aera said talking to herself

"RWAR!!!" a growl came and something landed on Aera and made her fall to the ground.

"Hehe, I scare you? Is the Edge Fencer scared of little old me?" a voice said

"Gabriel, don't do that! It scared me! Besides why are you late?" asked Aera

"Minor business to attend to," Gabriel replied with a smirk.

Aera was stunned for the first time she couldn't talk to Gabriel like something uncomfortable within her was stirring. Suddenly a blush pppeared on her face for some reason.

.................

Ummm ok nice cliff ? oh well its about time i updated lol!i'll try to update as long as ms Beak doesn't overload me with homework. OMG AND ALSO THIS SOTRY WAS EDITED BY GENiE OMG THANKS TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chap will be for Seityrn!!!!!!!!!! 3 cheers fo HIM/Her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OMG HAIIIIII AGAIN I THINK I HAVE A BIT OF FREE TIME YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY SO NOW I WILL WRITE CHAPTER 3 AS PROMISED THIS CHAPTER GOESSSS TO SEITRYN. HURRAYYYYY ok now enough of garbage talk let's get on with the story

**Last Time :**

Aera walked through the outskirts of the village and went to the Borzak Garden to visit her friend Gabriel

"Hmmmm no one's here...... should I wait?" Aera said talking to herself

"RAWR!!!" a growl came and something landed on Aera and made her fall to the ground.

"Hehe, I scare you? Is the Edge Fencer scared of little old me?" a voice said

"Gabriel, don't do that! It scared me! Besides why are you late?" asked Aera

"Minor Business?" Gabriel replied with a smirk.

Aera was stunned for the first time she couldn't talk to Gabriel like something uncomfortable within her was stirring. Suddenly a blush appeared on her face for some reason.

This Time:

"Aera? Are you ok do you have fever" questioned Gabriel

"I'm fine just hot weather...."Aera lied

"Ummmm Aera, hate to break it to you its winter and your all wrapped up" Gabriel said, getting more worried.

Aera crashed "_Oh my steel, how could I be so stupid to say it's hot when its cold." _Aera thought miserably

"I'll walk you home if you want..... I'm scared the edge fencer might get distracted and freeze or kill herself trying to look for something strange" Gabriel suggested out of nowhere

"Are you sure Gabriel? I mean don't you need to get back to wind fortress." Asked Aera

"No.... I'm free why don't you want to me to escort you to your house?" Gabriel replied a little hurt

"It's not that it's just that Master Blaire will go crazy if he sees me with you' Aera said shivering at the thought of it.

"You're not supposed to be here, so you're supposed to be at home?" Gabriel questioned

"No.....I'm not supposed to bring boys home...." Aera sighed

"B-B-Bring boys home? WHAT you bring boys home?" Gabriel choked

"Noooooo of course not..... Besides if I did Blaire would have my head, it's that he gets extremely suspicious" sighed Aera

"your dad is kinda weird" Gabriel exclaimed

"I know anyway it's late I think I should go back....." Aera suggested

"Ok I'll walk you home" Gabriel said.

Aera got herself off up legs and walked away Gabriel in chase. When they got to wind fortress they took the teleporter back to Entry Woods and walked into town. After reaching Blaire's house Aera thanked Gabirel and was opening the door.

"What!.... no good night jug for me?, I'm hurt" Gabirel said pretending to be hurt.

"Awwww poor Gabriel" aera said while hugging Gabriel.

"Thats what I thought!" Gabriel replied with a smirk

Gabriel returned to Wind fortress Xeride greeted him

"Hey Gabriel, have fun?" asked Xeride

"Yea" Gabriel replied sounding a little sad

_Mean While at Blaire's house._

"HALT AERA DONT THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY, I WANT MY GOODNIGHT HUG." Demanded Blaire

"Yes Master, coming." Aera sighed she didn't know why he demanded a good night hug everyday.

Blaire hugged Aera Holding her he sniffed her without her noticing. Blaire noticed something different about her scent.

"Are you finished?" Aera asked

A few seconds of silence pass. Aera was thrown from the embrace

"WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH AERA TELL ME!!!" Shouted Blaire

"Eh?!!!! I didn't sleep with anyone..." Aera groaned

"Why do you smell different then hmmmmm?!" Blaire rebutted

"i gave someone a goodnight hug okay?" Aera said trying to keep a straight face

"WHY, YOUR GOODNIGHT HUGS ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE NO ONE ELSE HAS THE RIGHT TO THEM UNTIL YOU FIND SOMEONE YOU LIKE" Blaire whinged

"God you're so selfish I'm going to bed come into my room and your gonna get bashed! Do i make myself clear?" Aera threatened.

"Yes Aera" blaire said sadly

Aera went into the basement to find Arno sprawled across the bed snoring softly.

"_You know i've always wondered what gender Arno is, now is the best opportunity." Aera thought_

Aera looked at the clothes Arno was wearing she quietly stepped up and reached for the top only to find 7 pad locks and 5 dead locks Aera fell to the floor stunned.

"I guess it will be another time then" Aera thought miserably

At Wind fortress

"Aera.........." Gabirel mumbled in his sleep

HOW WAS THAT WAS IT OK GOOD CRAP TELL ME REVIEW NOW AS THIS CHAPTER IS SEITRYN'S HE GETS ALL THE GLORY AND COOKIES WOOOOOOO!

Oh and if Jenvaati is still around THE NEXT CHAP GOES TO YOU ALL YOURS HURRAY :3

OH WELL BYE BYE FOR NOW 3 YOU ALL


	4. Chapter 4

OMFG I'm back and i'm sorry that i stopped. I forgot about the story rofl. Also this Chap is Jenvaati's if he's still alive. I don't have many more ideas for where this story is gonna lead up so i might do another 3 more chaps that's it. Lol, ok on with the story. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY I"M BACK if i seem a little different don't ask why

**  
Last Time:**  
"WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH AERA TELL ME!!!" Shouted Blaire

"Eh?!!!! I didn't sleep with anyone..." Aera groaned

"Why do you smell different then hmmmmm?!" Blaire rebutted

"i gave someone a goodnight hug okay?" Aera said trying to keep a straight face

"WHY, YOUR GOODNIGHT HUGS ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE NO ONE ELSE HAS THE RIGHT TO THEM UNTIL YOU FIND SOMEONE YOU LIKE" Blaire whinged

"God you're so selfish I'm going to bed come into my room and your gonna get bashed! Do i make myself clear?" Aera threatened.

"Yes Aera" blaire said sadly

Aera went into the basement to find Arno sprawled across the bed snoring softly.

"_You know i've always wondered what gender Arno is, now is the best opportunity." Aera thought_

Aera looked at the clothes Arno was wearing she quietly stepped up and reached for the top only to find 7 pad locks and 5 dead locks Aera fell to the floor stunned.

"I guess it will be another time then" Aera thought miserably

_At Wind fortress_

"Aera.........." Gabriel mumbled in his sleep

**This Time:**

Beams of sunlight found themselves blasting through the door to her bed room with the forge. Aera woke up with Arno's deadlocks stabbing her in the back.

_WHY DID ARNO HAVE TO SLEEP SO WIERDLY~!?_ Aera decided to ignore the gusts of wind that Arno somehow attracted during its sleep. Aera opened the door to the forge forgetting that the gusts of Arno's sleep were raging behind and so, suddenly flames burst everywhere. Aera panicked as it was as if the air in her room was on fire, and she only had the water in the trough used to cool weapons after metals were placed in the forge.

Aera failed to notice the pail lying behind the trough and instead decided to use her mouth to spray water on the fire which was now rapidly escalating into a great fire that could not be put out with the mere amount of water carried within Aera's mouth. She sprayed only to have the water evaporate as soon as it left her mouth; Aera fell to the floor dumbfounded by her feeble attempt to stop the fire. While all this was happening, Arno however, remained asleep.

Orin had woken up to the nice day cooking the family's breakfast; he had finally finished placing the meal on the table and sat down to relax on a chair. Orin then smelt something....

_*Sniff ....Sniff...._*  
Orin wondered how his finished meal could be burning, this puzzled him for moments. He quickly ran to the kitchen to find that his perfect meal was not the source of smoke. He turned around, confused and trying to find the source of the horrible smoke that smelt of flesh, hair and cloth. Orin saw trails of smoke coming from the basement door and rushed as could hear the roaring flames. Aera was submerged in the trough inside and Arno somehow managed to be surrounded by a shield of wind leaving him fast asleep. Orin banged on the door.

"Sis is everything alright? Is there a fire in there?" Orin shouted.

No reply..... Orin bravely decided to open the door, only to find that as soon as the door was open, the door was sucked in – by the gusts of wind that Arno calls during his sleep. Orin was slammed into the wall and was knocked out. Aera saw Orin and took his limp body upstairs then fetched a knife from the kitchen. Aera planned to make Arno get up before the whole city was in flames. Aera ran downstairs and shook Arno violently and so Arno finally woke up. But it was too late.

Aera quickly grabbed Blaire from her room and evacuated. Tatiana returned from her shopping ingredients to practice making her usual "delicious" cooking only to find that the entire house was on fire and soon ended as just charred ruins.

After Orin woke up Blaire and everyone gave a sigh, Blaire went to meet with the village chief to have Arno evicted from the village to which the elder gave the okay without even thinking. He was just too busy reminiscing about the when in _HIS day_ thepeople that did this and the people do that. Blaire returned and grabbed Arno and dragged it outside the village then he beat it with a stick.

5 hours later Blaire and Arno returned to the village together. Arno had somehow gotten 2 black eyes, a broken arm and leg from just "falling over numerous times". Aera sweatdrop just dripped and dropped to the floor.

Aera was quite fed up of Blaire and headed to the outskirts only to find a sleeping Gabriel outside the village gate. His soft hair was spread over his face and his skin shone in the moonlight, somehow this made Gabriel seemed magical to Aera.

Aera somehow managed a blush thinking, _Wha~! How did this happen.... he didn't look this H-O-T before... OMFG THIS LOOKS SO MUC HOTTER THEN JOE JONAS IN MY MAGAZINES. _

Gabriel just slept peacefully throughout Aera's mental exclamation. Aera moved and sat next to the slumbering Gabriel and promptly fell asleep as well.

.........................................

.........................................

Morning came and Aera had slept outside, but somehow, somehow, she felt all wrapped up like an onion; layers and layers of cloth were wrapped around her tightly. Aera struggled thinking someone was trying to kidnap her, but the only thing she succeeded in doing was suffocating herself until the cloth was pried from her body and a head with two fluffy ears came into view. Gabriel was rather disturbed, the cloak that he normally wore – the cloak that he had given Aera while he went to go get food was now just in shreds.

Aera had destroyed it in her sleep.

"Good morning Aera." Gabriel greeted with a smile.  
"Sup Dawg~!" Aera replied.

Gabriel frowned as he fiddled with his ears self consciously. He walked over to Aera but there was conveniently, a stone, over which Gabriel "tripped" and fell – on Aera. Their faces were inches apart. Her dark orbs stared into his endless brown orbs. Gabriel couldn't control himself and so, in one fluid motion, pressed his lips gently onto Aera's...

Lol how was it i'm a bit rusty since i haven't made any stories up lol well yea cya next time

YAY FOR MY KEWL EDITOR

*sends anime as payment*


End file.
